Question: Solve for $t$ : $t - 3 = -16$
Solution: Add $3$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ t - 3 &=& -16 \\ \\ {+3} && {+3} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-3 + t} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-16} \\ t &=& -16 {+ 3} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ t = -13$